The invention relates to the technical field of orthopedic implants.
More particularly, the invention relates to a plate for arthrodesis or osteosynthesis adapted to be fixed between two bone parts.
In a manner known to one having ordinary skill in the art, this type of plate generally has holes for engaging screws, allowing arthrodesis between two bones or osteosynthesis between two bone fragments. This is, for example, the case for bones of the hand or foot, without however excluding other applications, particularly in the field of the spine. Depending on the pathology to be treated, these plates can have a general rectilinear or other geometric shapes.
From this state of the art, one of the objects the invention proposes to attain is to improve, in a sure and efficient manner, compression in a precise direction between the bone parts subjected to the plate.
To attain the given object to enhance the compression between the two relative bone parts, according to the invention, the plate has a formation that orients at least one screw at an angle with respect to a plane defined by the plate, the angle being between about 30° and 60°.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the formation is a tab that is angled according to an angle between 30° and 60°, and having a hole for engaging the screw. The angled tab results from a cut out and a deformation of a portion of the plate.
In another embodiment, the formation is a hole angled at an angle between 30° and 60° for engaging the screw.
Considering the problem to be solved, the formation is located on a determined portion of the length of the plate so that the screw ensures the compression of the two bone parts.